Mismatched
by LamP0st
Summary: For her, everyday was the same. She was ignored, invisible, transparent. No one knew her. Her life couldn't have been more normal. That is, until it got intertwined with his. "Ne, Shiori-chan, what if I asked you be my girlfriend?" OC x Marui, minor Yukimura x OC Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis. Only Shiori and the plot belong to me.
1. Meet Kurobane Shiori

I saw everyone was adding one of those so..

Disclaimer: I do not own POT (though I wish I did), Only Shiori and the plot belong to me.

Okay, first chapter! Let's get this show rolling :D

_**Chapter 1-**_

The sky is so blue today...

No wind...

Perfect day so far...

"KUROBANE!"

Without flinching, I pried my eyes off the sky and on to my Algebra teacher, a scrawny looking old man permanently wearing a scowl on his face when I was around. Honestly, algebra is such a boring subject.

So here am I, waiting to endure 50 more minutes of pure torture. Plus, with a pissy teacher.

Unconsciously tapping my pen, I looked up at Nashiki sensei.

"Yes?"

"You were daydreaming again Kurobane."

"Ah, was I?"

"Yes, you were indeed."

"Gomen."

Nashiki sensei scowled at my lack of honorifics but marched back to his desk. Not before shooting me a dirty look, of like I cared really, I was acing the class.

Just as I was about to turn back to my daydreaming, a piece of paper landed on my desk. I held it up as I examined it.

_What is this? A note?_

Feeling a couple taps on my shoulder, I swiveled on my chair. Yeah, my school is sponsored by a bunch of snobs who insist on having top notch material. Hence, the turning chairs.

Well, what can I say? They are pretty good when I'm bored.

I guess I looked pretty pissed off, since a pair of wide brown stared at me fearfully.

"Chihara-san..?"

Adjusting my expression, I stared back quizzically, gesturing at the note.

"A-ah, sorry for interrupting you..um..what's your name again..?"

Rolling my eyes I sighed. This was always happening.

School had started for a month and my classmates barely remembered my name or knew what I looked like for that matter. The third and first years didn't think there was even someone named Kurobane Shiori in this school.

"Kurobane Shiori. Yoroshiku."

"A-ah..Gomen S-shiori-chan..Could you...um...pleasepassthisnotetomaruikunplease!"

_Pass this note..to Marui..kun..?_

"CHIHARA! No talking in class." Nashiki sensei growled.

The girl mumbled some inaudible apologies before switching her gaze onto me. A moment after, huge pleading brown eyes were glued on my face. Sighing, I shook my head.

"Gomen Chihara, I don't exactly know him or like him specifically."

* * *

"But everyone loves Marui-kun!"

Urgh, just quit your yapping already!  
Since the lunch bell rang, fangirl n#1 A.K.A Chihara Hanako, has been trailing me trying to find out why I don't fawn over Marui-sama. I can't believe that arrogant guy can deal with this shit every. single. day.

I swear if she says one more sentence...

"It just can't BE! I know, you must be secretly in love with him!"

Growling, I swirled around. I know I probably looked like a crazy asylum escapee but right now I couldn't care less. The yapping needed to STOP. Right now.

"Look, I don't CARE if the whole school's female population is infatuated with that self proclaimed genius! I don't fawn over him because I barely know three damns about him! So stop annoying me. Please. Just stop."

As I finished my rant, I took in my surroundings. A crowd had somehow gathered around us. Of course, their attention was racked on the poor girl since I was always easily ignored.

Chihara was frozen in place, her jaw wide open. I hated the attention but it felt good to at least have spoken my mind. As if on cue, a static voice ran through the air.

_"Attention to all students, the lunch break has finished. Please head back to your classes."_

Combing back my hair with my fingers, I sneaked a quick look at Chihara-san ( who was, alas, still in shock.)

_I have science next don't I.._

Kneeling down, I grabbed my bag I had somehow let go of during the scolding and proceeded to shuffle through the students, successfully blending in with the crowd.

But the one thing I didn't miss was a pair of amethyst eyes trained on me.


	2. A little accident and a tennis match?

_****_Disclaimer: I do not own POT, only Shiori and the plotbelong to me yadda yadda..

_**Chapter**_** 2:**

I grunted as I stretched out my limbs.

Science was a pain. I was assigned fangirl n# 1 as lab partner for this term. Yippee.

That was sarcasm, by the way, in case you didn't pick it up.

I blew a stray hair out of my face. Good thing I was having sports next, or else I don't know if I would've last the whole day.

Finishing the tie on my shoelaces, I brushed myself off the ground.

"Yoshi."

* * *

"Preeeeeeeeeeeeet"

The sharp sound of a whistle rang through the air.

"ALRIGHT! LINE UP!"

My phys. ed teacher, Endo sensei, was a man of average built. But oh man, he is downright strict.

Crossing his arms behind his back, he swept a look over the class. I could tell he was already sizing us up, deciding who would be his star student and who would be the worse.

"Today, you will be practicing tennis. Pair up and head over to a free court. Start playing on my signal."

_Tennis? Maa, whatever..._

Suddenly, a racket struck down on my head.

The impact was strong enough to send me toppling down on the ground. I landed down with a sickening crunch on my right shoulder.

Groaning, I grasped my bad shoulder.

"Ite!"

I was fuming silently. Who has such poor aiming abilities these days?! Surely tennis isn't that difficult! I looked up at the person who struck me.

_...Eh..? Chihara?_

Said person was huffing and puffing, her arm stretched out in front of her. And she did not look sorry, not at all.

"That..was..*huff* for..*huff* humiliating me...*huff huff* this morning!"

I blinked and blinked again. My mind was flashing me the 'does not compute' sign in red, over and over again.

"...so you threw a racket at my head." I decided to clarify.

Chihara nodded. By now, my eyes were blazing red. I pointed the tip of my racket at her head and cocked my head to the side, eyes still trained on her face.

"Then let's settle this issue with tennis."

* * *

I tested my foot against the ground.

All set.

I switched my gaze over to Chihara. Guess I was really fooled by her appearance, her short blonde hair, huge brown eyes and round face all screamed innocent and cute. I'd never thought that she'd ever even try to harm me.  
A stab of pain shot through my right arm like an arrow.

Wincing, I grabbed it with my other arm. The odds weren't in my favor at all.

I wouldn't be able to play even half of my strength in this condition. Unless..

"Oi, come on Shiori! Are you scared?"

Looks like I'll have to play recklessly..

I stood up from the bench and walked over to the field.

Holding out my racket, I eyed Chihara. The latter was wearing a pink skort and a polo with knee high socks. I eyed her up and down.

_Is that even a tennis outfit?! How the hell do you even run in this?!_

I felt a pang of jealously as I looked down at my baggy shorts and tank top. Was I really that unfashionable compared to the other girls in my grade?

My gaze fell on her chest. It was as big as when you stuff to melons in your bra!

I unconsciously patted my completely flat chest.

Eyes widening, I realized. Since when did I care about what others thought about my appearance?

Sighing, I shrugged it off and proceeded. I just probably didn't get enough sleep last night.

"Which?"

"Haa?"

I resisted the urge to facepalm. How can so much stupidity be assembled in one human being?

"Smooth or rough..?"

"A-ah, rough!"

I twirled the racket. It fell on the smooth side. I twisted my wrist around for warm up before bending down to retrieve my racket. I looked back up at my opponent.

"I serve."

Chihara frowned and scrunched up her thin eyebrows.

"Why? It's not fair if you get first service!"

I was raging internally. A vein popped out on my forehead as I struggled to tame my anger and not punch her whole face out.

_Breathe in, breathe out.._

I repeated it a few times.

Much better. This technique really does calm you down.

Plastering a sugary smile on my face, I looked back at Chihara.

"Chihara-san, you chose rough am I right? This," I pointed to the end of the racket, "is the smooth side. So since it did not fall on the rough side, I get first service."  
By now my smile was already twitching on my lips. Just as Chihara opened her mouth, as if to protest, I shot her my sugary deluxe 'say another word and die' look.

She huffed and pouted.

"Fine, let's just play!"

* * *

_"Chihara Hanako versus Kurobane Shiori. One set match, Kurobane to serve."_

I bounced the ball a couple times. Gripping the racket tightly in my right hand, I tossed the ball up and struck it down.  
I barely managed a sloppy looking serve that didn't even pass the net.

My arm was already throbbing under the pressure and the match hadn't even begun.

_"love-15. Chihara leads"_

I could see that girl grinning a me, probably amused at my failure. Gritting my teeth, I bit back an angry cry. And to think that she's acting like this all because of Marui-sama.

I switched my attention back to my wrist. It was already turning blue. If I didn't settle this fast, it might be troublesome.

_Looks like I have no choice.._

I switched my racket from my right hand to my left. A series of gasps slipped from the crowd.

_"She's a lefty?"_

_"Probably not, she does write with her right!"_

_"Oh my god! Is being ambidextrous the new 'in' now?! I mean, that cute guy from Seigaku, Echizen Ryoma I think-_

Ugh, what the hell is up with those girls..

I tried blocking out the annoying chatter and concentrated on the racket in my left hand.

Actually, I was always a lefty. In grade school, I had thought that being a south paw was taboo so I wanted to be exactly like the others, right handed. Because of that, I trained myself to do all my daily actions with my right hand.

Of course, it always felt better to do them with my left but I had wanted badly to fit in with the crowd at that time.

Whatever, you can't change the past. Let's focus on the present.

I threw the ball in the air and served. It entered the opposite court so fast, Chihara had no time to react. I had already attained a point against her.

I tucked a stray hair that had fallen back into my cap and looked up and the gaping umpire.

"Ne referee, aren't you going to call?"  
"S-sorry. 15 all!"

I shifted my gaze back to my dumbstruck opponent and smiled a sweet smile, too sweet to be true. I cocked my head to the side.

"Well, let's take care of each other during this match, Hanako-san."


	3. Invitation to the regulars

Disclaimer: I no own POT. Me only own Shiori and ze plot. Thank you, Merci, Arigatou, Xie Xie, Gracias..

**_Chapter 3:_**

_"Game and match, Kurobane, 6 games to love!"_

I was walking off the courts, tapping my racket against my shoulder, leaving a severely traumatized opponent behind me.

The match barely lasted 20 minutes and all the games had been won with service and return aces. Of course, I didn't go all out on her, but I might have, if she kept yapping while playing the game.

Entering the main hallway, my head suddenly felt dizzy. Gripping my injured arm, I leaned against a wall to steady myself. But my legs just had to choose this exact time to give out beneath me.

I landed on the cold marble floor with a groan, not able to find enough strength to stand back up.

I reached out at a door handle, my fingertips grasping thin air.

_A..little..farther..!_

My body fell back on the ground with a thud. The marble actually felt refreshing against my skin. Like an icepack.  
Hearing footsteps approaching, I strained to turn around and catch a glimpse of the person but to no avail, my cheek stuck to the ground like tentacles.

The footsteps stopped. I could feel my consciousness slipping away.

"Daiiii-jou-bu?"

A voice I knew too well but couldn't put my finger on it. Only one person dragged out syllables like that but my memory was too fuzzy to remember any details.  
In a flash, I was lifted off the ground. My legs didn't even thrash around, they just lay limp in the 'stranger's' hold.

I blinked and spot a glimpse of red and, was that a lollipop?!

_Marui Bunta...?_

At this point, my body was too weak to protest so I let myself be carried away.  
My eyelids slipped shut and I was welcomed into a world of darkness.

* * *

_"Wake up! Wake up!"_

I shifted my heavy body on the bed and tucked my chin inside the covers.

"Mou, one..more..minute...Zzzzzzz.." I mumbled drowsily.

Suddenly, the covers were pulled roughly off me and a wave of cold greeted my now shivering body. My eyes snapped open.

_..where am I..?_

An angry looking nurse stared down at me.

"You've been lying here for hours! It's way past my work time!"

I glanced discreetly at the clock. Shit, it's 6 already?

I quickly checked my phone.

2-21 missed calls from o-okaasan...

When my mind finally registered what was going to happen, the words that popped into my mind were:

OH SHIT.

Throwing the covers to the side, I quickly stuffed my feet into my shoes. Grabbing my school bag, I bowed to the nurse and mumbled a bunch of crap about how I was sorry I kept her late, yadda yadda, and sped out the room.

Turning sharply on the left corner, I hustled down the 3 flights of stairs.

I checked the time again.

6:09

Mom is going to butcher me!

"Come on, come on, COME ON!" I cried, adding an extra burst of speed. Pushing through the doors of the school, I was greeted with chilly November air.  
Ramen restaurants and yakiniku ones must be full right now..I wonder if we can eat out tonight...  
Shaking off the thought, I prepared to run again, only to be pulled back by someone. I sighed and turned around, expecting Chihara. Instead, a pair of purple orbs bore into mine. Eyes widening, I wriggled out of Marui's grasp. Scowling, I raised my fist.

"What. Do you want."

Marui quickly grabbed my arm, stopping me from striking him and grinned that grin. The one that had all the girls fall head over heels for him.

"Nah, I just wanted to see if you were okay. After Chi-chan ambushed you. What is your name anyways? Never saw you around at Rikkai."

"Kurobane Shiori is my name and who is Chi-chan?" I asked, brows furrowed.

"Chihara." Marui cleared up.

An image of a busty girl striking down my head with a tennis racket flashed into my mind. Chi-chan huh..they must be pretty close..

"Ah. My arm is fine. Ja ne."

I threw him a wave over the shoulder and started walking away but Marui's hand shot out and grabbed my injured arm, filling me with stabbing pain.

"Itetetetetete!"

Marui drew back his arm and pouted childishly. He looked at me and crossed his arms.

"Mou, and here I thought you said your arm was fine.."

I could only glare at him while clenching and unclenching my fist. That sadistic bastard..Is he actually enjoying pissing me off?! I would have punched him right in the gut if my right arm wasn't out of action..

"Anyways, I saw your match with Chi-chan."

Raising an eyebrow, I stared back at him.

"What about it?"  
"You should try out for the ranking competition tomorrow."

Though I am sure I was completely calm on the outside, I was literally raging. Me?! Play in the girls' ranking tournament?! The girls tennis team isn't even serious, most of them are all fangirls who wanted to get closer to their idols! Yarou..is he putting me in the same category as them?!

"The girls team isn't serious. I don't plan to join them, sorry."

Marui grinned and popped a bubble. Wait, is that even possible? Grinning and popping a bubble at the same time..?

"I meant the boys team. You're good enough for a regular position. We could ask permission from the board for you to join the team."

My eyes were as wide as saucers as I struggled to think. Play with the boys' team?! Sure, they are good but what about fangirls? What would they think when they see a girl strolling along with their idols? Probably go on a rampage and kill me a hundred times..Before I could stop myself I blurted out my thoughts.

"What about fangirls?"

Marui frowned and scrunched up his nose.

"That could be troublesome..demo, come to the ranking tournament next week, I'd like to see how far you could go." Cue big toothy grin.

I sighed. So basically, he only wanted me to join for personal amusement..He had spiked my curiosity though, which led me to accept the offer.

"Fine, tomorrow morning isn't it? I'll be there.."

"Ja, see you tomorrow!" Marui yelled as he sped off on his bike, leaving me no time to reconsider myself, "Shi-o-ri chan!"

Looking at his retreating figure, I mentally scolded exactly had I gotten into..?

Catching a glimpse of my watch, my eyes almost bugged out of my head.

_"SHIMATAAAAAAAAAA! CURSE YOU MARUI BUNTA!"_


	4. Bicycle

_******Alright! An extralong chapter just for you lovely people! :3**_

Disclaimer: I do not own POT. Only Shiori and the plot belong to meee.

_**Chapter 4:**_**  
**

I stared at the mess I called my face in my floor length mirror. Bangs stood out at every angle and my eyelids were struggling to stay open. Blue and amber eyes in my reflection stared right back at me.

_The ranking matches are today_

_I will be competing with the boys club_

_I must win_

Nodding at myself, I shuffled to the toilet and did my morning routine. I stepped into the shower and let the hot steamy water run over my body.

After drying myself off, I threw on a pair of shorts and a white polo. Slipping on a wrist protector on my right wrist, I pondered about whether or not I should do the same to my left.

_Just in case.._

I took another protector from my drawer and slipped it on. In case I'm against a regular or a strong opponent, I will need to use my left.  
Before heading off, I neatly tucked all my hair in a white cap. I almost looked like a guy, thanks to the flat chest (not something to be proud of though..)

"Itekimasu." I yelled before stepping out the house.

Alright, Shiori you can do this!

* * *

I stared at my first opponent.

"Which?" he asked  
"Rough."

The racket fell on the smooth side. My opponent smirked.

"Zannen, girly boy. First service is mine."

Tucking my cap lower, I walked back to the baseline and prepared to receive the serve.

_"Yarizui Hideki versus Kurobane Shiori! One set match, Yarizui to serve!"_

Focusing on his stance, I tried to read his moves. Knees bent 130 degrees, back slightly arched, feet directed at the left.

_Right, he's aiming for the right corner!_

I dashed to the right corner just as the ball left his racket. Reaching it, I returned it via a cross court shot. Hideki couldn't even move an inch and I had already attained a point against him.

Paling, he gripped the ball tighter.

I brought my hand up to my mouth, covering up the half smirk on my face.  
It would be even more of a shock for him if I told him I was a girl..

I looked back at my opponent who had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Hurry up and serve already!"

Hideki gulped but complied. Tossing the ball in the air, he served.

* * *

_"Game and match! 6-0, Kurobane wins!"_

I sighed as I exited the courts. Grabbing my towel, I gulped down my drink. It's been so long since I last played like this. So far, I had won all my matches 6-0, which wasn't really accounted for but oh well, none of them were regulars either. I don't think there were any regulars in my block but it wouldn't hurt to be careful.

"Oi, Kurobane! Your next match is about to start!"

Heaving myself off the bench I headed back to my court.

* * *

Turns out there was a regular in my block afterall.

Standing in front of me was a big bald Brazilian guy with a scary look on his face. Obviously a third year.

_Kuwahara Jackal_

_Rikkaidai's Iron wall of defense_

I frowned.

That guy specializes in defense and stamina, my weaker points.

This match didnt look very good for me.

I held out my racket.

"Which?"  
"Smooth." Jackal replied evenly.

It was the rough side. Looks like I get first service..let's gauge his ability.

"Service."

"End." said Jackal as he settled into receiving position, his sharp brown eyes trained on me.

I bounced the ball once, twice before grabbing it with my left hand.

_Alright. Let's get the show rolling!_

I served.

Jackal quickly returned the ball. I swung at it and grunted. The ball had even more power packed in it than before. I struggled to keep my hold on the racket but it was blown out of my hands. I stared as my racket skittered a few meters behind me.

Playing with a regular is definitely different..but that's what makes it interesting isn't it?

Picking up my racket, I smiled. Haven't been this happy for a long while.

"Omoshiroi..well, here's the next ball!"

* * *

_"Game, 1-3, Kuwahara leads!"_

I stared at the racket that had been blown out of my hands again and bent to pick it up. I looked back at my opponent across the court.

_Kuso..if I don't do something about it soon, my stamina is going to give out.._

Wiping beads of sweat from my brow, I could already feel my energy draining slowly from my body.

I gnawed on my bloody lip as murmurs spread around me

_"That sophomore looks tired.."_

_"Well, he is against a regular after all."_

_"He's so useless!"_

Wait, did that guy just call me useless?! I stood up from the ground with my new found energy generated from pure anger. Smiling a crooked smile, I stared back at Jackal-sempai.

"Let me treat you to a new serve of mine, sempai."

* * *

Third person P.O.V:

Jackal frowned and got into receiving position.

"A new serve, huh.." he thought.

He could tell his opponent wasn't playing at full strength yet, that was what scared him. The match was the toughest non-regular match he ever had. Hell, the second year even took his own service game!

If his opponent was only toying with him till now, he would lose for sure.

Closing his eyes he tried to focus.

"Here I go."

Shiori bent her body back and delivered a serve.  
"Her new serve..? Doesn't look much different.." thought Jackal as he dashed to receive the ball.

His racket collided with the ball. Just as he swung his racket, the ball crawled upwards and shot up in the air, landing right on the baseline with a thud.

"Arrow serve," said Shiori, all the while smirking, "like it?"

Jackal growled. His attitude was too cocky for his own good. But he had to admit, that serve was almost at national level.

Shiori served a fast ball.

It entered the court so quickly, Jackal had no time to react.  
"30-0!"  
Shiori served an another Arrow serve.  
"40-0!"  
This time Shiori decided to serve a normal serve. Jackal received it easily and it turned into a rally. Neither side backing down.

"Shimatta..rallies aren't good for me.." panicked Shiori.

Twisting her body in the air, she smashed down the ball with so much force at the left corner of the court. Landing on the ground, she wiped some sweat from her face and grinned at Jackal. She was happy though, albeit a little tired. No one had given her this much of a challenge since a long time ago.

"The real game..starts now."

* * *

_"Game, 3 games all!"_

_"Game, 4-3, Kurobane leads!"_

The crowd erupted into mumbles of doubt. It was the first time a regular had such a tough time against a nobody.

"Jackal sempai will win anyways! He's a regular!" rang an annoying voice.

Jackal groaned at the comment. Just because he's a regular doesn't mean there can't be someone better than him. Honestly, he felt pressurized.

The arrow serve was already as difficult as it is and he had yet found a way to return it. As for Kurobane, he could tell he still had many tricks up his sleeve he had yet to reveal.

"Kurobane Shiori..who is he?" Jackal wondered.

"Game 5-3, Kurobane leads!" the umpire yelled.

"I lost another service game.." thought the regular, looking a bit shaken.  
Shiori, on the other hand, didn't look much better. Beads of sweat were trickling down her forehead like a stream of water. She barely even stood on her trembling legs. Grasping her racket in both hands, she concentrated on standing straight.

"Sempai, I am not going to hold back.." managed Shiori without vomiting her insides out.  
Jackal nodded and got ready to return the ball.

"Arrow serve again?" thought Jackal as the ball bounced upwards. But this time, the ball seemed to have less momentum than before. Jackal jumped up and smashed down the ball in the front of the court, attaining a point. Shiori was taken aback.

"How..?"  
"Because of your low stamina, the ball has lost a lot of momentum." Jackal explained.

Lowering her head, Shiori stared at the ground.

"I-I see..here's the next ball."

She served a relatively normal serve which led to a rally. Shiori was targeting the baseline corners, making Jackal lose his stamina. Jackal ran to the right corner but because of his momentum, he couldn't stop fast enough.

"Chance ball!" thought Shiori as she angled her body and delivered a drop shot.

"15 all!"  
Serve. Hit. Hit. Mark.  
"15-30! Kuwahara lead!"  
Serve. Hit. Mark.  
"30 all!"  
Serve. Hit. Hit. Hit. Mark.  
"40-30! Kurobane lead! Match point!"

Shiori fell to her knees, breathing hard. Jackal still managed to stand but he was severely shocked. When Jackal saw his opponent for the first time, he thought it would be an easy win.  
"When I first saw Kurobane, I thought he looked like a girly boy, a little wimpy even. With his too long hair and wide mismatched eyes, I automatically dismissed him as a nobody. Never thought he would have pushed me to my limits like this..but," Jackal steadied his stance, "I won't give up my spot so easily!"

Shiori held up the ball while panting. Her eyes weren't dull as usual but had a glow to them this time.

"Jackal sempai, the last ball!"

Shiori tossed up the ball and struck it down with all her remaining strength. The ball shot through the court like a spinning bullet.

"Whatever! I'm just going to play recklessly!" thought the Brazilian regular.  
Running to the ball, Jackal swung at it with full force. The ball made contact with his racket. Anticipating an Arrow serve, Jackal jumped up, ready to smash the ball down but instead of shooting upwards like it was supposed to, the ball immediately stopped spinning and dropped down on the ground with a plop.

Stunned, Jackal stared at the ball in front of him.

At the other side of the net, Shiori was on her knees, panting and struggling to breathe.

Her condition didn't stop a winning smile from gracing her lips.

* * *

Shiori's P.O.V

"Game and match, 6-3! Kurobane wins!" the umpire called.

_I did it._

_I can't believe I did it._

_I'm now part of Rikkaidai's boy tennis team regulars._

Seeing a shadow in front of me, I looked up to Jackal holding out his hand. Gripping it, I pulled myself up. A grin was adorning my face.

Jackal pulled me into a man hug and pat my back.

"Good game, Kurobane-san." he said, a small smile visible on his lips.I grinned back.

Loud claps were heard from behind us.

"Well, that must've been one of the best games I've ever seen. Jackal-san, Kurobane-san." said a melodious voice which belonged to only one person.

Jackal and I swiveled around.

"Buchou." we chorused.  
"Maa, maa. No need to be formal." said the gentle faced captain, "I just came to talk to Kurobane-san about the regular uniforms."

Yukimura gestured at me to follow him. I quickly complied but not before bidding goodbye to Jackal. We walked beside on the sidewalk.

Yukimura spoke up."Ne, Shiori-chan..can I call you that?"

"Hai." my eyes widened, "WAIT. How do you know that I'm a girl?!" I yelled.

Yukimura smiled at me demurely but didn't answer my question.

"Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret. But, nobody outside the regulars should know you are a girl."

I stopped right in my tracks and looked up quizzically at my soon to be buchou.

"Demo..I'm registered as a girl.."

I could practically detect the amusement and laughter in Yukimura buchou's angelic voice. I couldnt help being mezmerized by it, Yukimura just had that effect on people.

"I'm sure Yagyuu-san could pull a few strings."

Rikkaidai's gentleman? What does he have to do with me being registered as a girl? I sighed and decided not to question buchou since his words usually have double meanings.  
We stopped in front of a tailor. Yukimura walked in and held the door open for me. Not in an over gentlemanly way, more like a genuinely caring gesture.

"Arigatou." I mumbled, taking the handle.

My cheeks felt hot but I dismissed it as unimportant.

* * *

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Shiori-chan." said Yukimura.

Holding the regular uniform against my chest I nodded.

"Oh, and remember there's training tomorrow." With a smile he walked off.

I headed inside my house and slipped off my shoes.

"Tadaima!" I yelled.  
"Okaeri!" my mother replied from the kitchen, "Shiori, could you go get some vinegar for me at the supermarket?"

Rolling my I eyes, I chucked my bag down on the counter and grabbed my wallet. I slipped on some comfortable flats and stepped out the house.  
Following the side walk, I started heading in the supermarket's direction.

I breathed out a huff of hot air.

Spotting the super U, I quickly entered the supermarket and grabbed a bottle of vinegar, two actually, since it was the corny 'buy one get one free'.

About to head to the cashier, I froze when I heard my name.

"Shi-o-ri chan."

There, was Marui Bunta, holding in his arms a basket of sweets and munching on some as well.

Classic.

A green scarf was tightly wrapped around his neck, contrasting with his bright red hair. His face broke into a grin.

"Congratulations for making it in the regulars!"

Managing a nod, I stuffed my wallet back in the pocket of my denim jacket.

"Doumo."

I started shuffling towards the counter. The sky was already darkening and I wanted to get home before night falls. Marui fell in step beside me, chewing on his trademark apple flavored gum.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Jaa ne Marui." I waved at him.

"Wait."

Turning back, I raised a questioning eyebrow. The vinegar was feeling heavy in my arms already.

Marui shuffled towards me, "I'll give you a ride home, if you want." he pointed to his bike.

Honestly, I was tired and I didn't want to walk. So to avoid trouble, I agreed.

Quickly hopping on the back seat, I waited for Marui to start pedaling. Finally I poked him.

"What's taking you so long?"

Marui turned around to glance at me.

"Saa, I think you should hold on to me if you don't want to fall off the bike." He said with a wink.

I could tell my face was one of pure horror.

"Yadaa. I'd rather walk." I said, trying to step off the bike. Just then, Marui started pedaling, almost throwing me off the bicycle. With a yelp, I grabbed on to his shirt, my hair flying behind me. Trees and lamp posts whizzed past me in a blur.

"MARUI! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I desperately shrieked over the wind.

Peeling his eyes off the road, he looked back at me.

"I'M NOT CRAZY! I'M A GENIUS!" he yelled, throwing his arms in the air.  
The bike swerved sharply to the right before Marui hastily regained control on it.

"WATCH THE ROAD YOU BAKA!" I yelled right in his ear, causing him to flinch and concentrate on the road.

Sighing, I held on tighter. I could detect the smell of apple and pineapples on him. Instinctively, I took in a big whiff of it.

Leaning my head against his back, I muttered under my breath.

"Stupid good looking self proclaimed genius.."

"WHAT?" Marui yelled, causing a few passerbys to stare at us. I mercilessly whacked him on the head.

Fisting my hands in his shirt, I whispered.

"Nan demonai.."

_**Yes, yes, YESS! I finally managed to incorporate fluff in the story! I hope that was enough since I'll probably be avoiding cutesy stuff until they finish the District Tournament arc. Anyways, review, follow and favorite please? :3**_

_**LamP0st**_


	5. Arakaki Sho

Helloo~ Here's the next chapter for you lovely people. I gotta thank you guys for the reviews though! They mean a lot.

onyxinlife: Well, Shiori _does_ have a match with Sanada in this chapter. So, I guess read to find out the outcome. But Sanada, isn't the fukubuchou for nothing, if you get what I mean :)

_**Chapter 5:**_

Shiori shuffled down the road to Rikkaidai, stifling a loud yawn.

Last night, she had barely gotten any sleep. Groaning, she put a hand on her throbbing head.

_Ugh...So..tired.._

She pushed past chatting students in the hallways and headed towards the tennis courts, successfully avoiding being shoved into lockers.

Though it was early morning training, the courts were already crowded with anxious tennis club members, waiting for the regular positions to be announced.

Shiori shuffled slowly into the changing rooms, he bag trailing behind her. The drowsy girl quickly slipped on a yellow polo and black shorts. Stuffing her socked feet into her tennis shoes, Shiori managed a sloppy tie and brushed herself off the bench.

Tucking her lengthy brown hair into her trademark white cap, she walked towards the tennis courts.

* * *

Yukimura smiled and coughed gracely behind the back of his hand,"So the regulars of the Rikkaidai tennis club this year apart from myself are:

-Sanada Genichirou, Third year, Fukubuchou." Sanada nodded and tucked his cap in lower, wearing the same stoic face as always.

"-Yagyuu Hiroshi, Third year" The renowned Rikkaidai Gentleman pushed up his glinting glasses, his purple hair shining against the sunlight.

"Niou Masaharu, Third year" Niou held up a peace sign while saying his favorite phrase, "Puri!" and sauntered off beside Yagyuu, his doubles partner.

"Marui Bunta, Third year." The self proclaimed tensai grinned and shouldered Jackal. The latter grunted and tried to shove his (annoying) doubles partner off him.

"Jackal Kuwahara, Third year." Jackal nodded.

"Kirihara Akaya, Second year." The junior ace scoffed and tossed back his seaweed-ish hair. His green eyes shot daggers at everyone.

"And our new club member, Kurobane Shiori." Yukimura smiled at the latter.

Shiori nodded at the regulars and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. All of the regulars radiated authority and confidence, something Shiori wasn't extremely good at. Slouching down, she tried to make herself as small as possible.

Feeling a poke on her side she swiveled around to meet a pair of wide purple eyes.

Shiori sighed loudly, she should really get used to Marui's method of greeting people.

"Ohayou Shi-o-ri chan!" Marui whisper-shouted, nodding his head back and forth like a bobble head. Shiori nodded at him and proceeded to unlatch him from herself as he had somehow glomped during all this. Finally she gave up since he was stuck like a pot of glue and just concentrated on listening to the buchou.

Yukimura assigned the laps.

As Shiori and Kirihara prepared to run too, they were held back by their fukubuchou's steely voice. Freezing in their tracks, they turned back to look at Sanada.

"Kirihara, Kurobane. You two don't run."

Sanada stood up and swept a look over the new regulars. Finally he grabbed his racket.

"Kirihara, go play a practice match with Yanagi." rang out Sanada's voice. He then switched his attention over to Shiori. "As for you Kurobane, I will play you personally."

* * *

"Kurobane Shiori versus Sanada Fukubuchou! One set match, Kurobane to serve!" a referee Shiori didnt even bother to know the name of called.

Sanada stretched out his limbs, and bent down slightly. His narrowed brown eyes were observing Shiori's every move.

Outside the courts, Marui Bunta whistled appreciatively. Leaning against the railing, his amethyst eyes shone like a child's on his birthday.

"The super newbie Kurobane Shiori against Emperor Sanada huh.." he thought, "this is going to be good good good!"

Back in the courts, Shiori finished warming up. Gripping the racket tightly in her left hand, she looked back at Sanada Fukubuchou. There was no need to test his abilities with her right hand, Shiori already had a clear idea of his ability range.

"Here I go.."

Shiori bent her body back and served.

* * *

"FuRinKaZan!" Sanada roared as he struck down the ball in the opposite court. Shiori was frozen in shock, she barely stood on her shaky legs.

She caught the distinct sound of the balls hitting against the fence.

She knew she lost.

Fair and square.

There was still too much of a difference between the two, even if they were both regulars.

"Game and match, Sanada Genichirou! 6 games to 1!" the umpire yelled.

Sanada hopped over the net and walked over to a crouching Shiori. The latter titled her head up at her opponent.

Of course, she didn't like losing. But she had to admit her defeat this time.

Even though she managed to clinch one game against the emperor, she knew if Sanada had played all out, she would have gotten none.  
Holding her hand up for a shake, Shiori lowered her mismatched eyes.

"You are very strong, Fukubuchou."

Sanada gripped Shiori's outstretched hand and acknowledged her with a nod of his head. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Kurobane, you are a national level player. I won't lie about that. But your low stamina is what keeps you back. Today you lost to me, next time we play, I want you to defeat me."Keeping his stoic expression, Sanada exited the courts. Leaving a shaken but determined Shiori behind.

Near the benches, Yukimura was waiting for Sanada. Sighting his friend, the gentle faced captain waved.

"Sanada, already finished with the practice match?"

The Fukubuchou replied with a nod of his head. He was always a man of a few words and Yukimura knew it best.

Over the years, he had started to pick up all of Sanada's habits and doings. The buchou could tell that Shiori had lost by far to Sanada but that she could be future buchou material.

Smiling serenely, Yukimura started heading towards the gate.

"Let's go Genichirou."

* * *

"The district tournament is next week," Yukimura announced to the regulars, "I expect each one of you to be in tip top condition for the matches."

All softness was gone from Yukimura's face and was replaced by seriousness.

"Which is why I have asked Yanagi to prepare a special training regime just for the regulars."

Yanagi smiled and proceeded to push in front of the aligned regulars a bucket of what everyone thought to be liquid. Except that it was a nasty deep purple color and looked like gurgling puke.

The professor smiled wickedly and held up a full cup of the 'liquid'.

"Don't worry, the taste has been thoroughly adjusted."

All the regulars paled and inched away from the perfectly 'edible' substance except for Yukimura, Sanada and Shiori.

The rest looked on in horror at the three who looked perfectly calm facing the liquid.

The rest of the regulars sweat dropped at the three.

'_Maybe Kurobane should be in the Sannin Bakemono...'_ all of them thought.

Yanagi cleared his throat, commanding attention.

"Today we will be doing smash training. I will be setting up obstacles and you will have to hit them once I point at it." Yanagi explained to the nudged Niou who was right beside her.

"Seems simple enough.." she whispered.

Niou seemed doubtful at the idea of this whole ordeal being simple. Putting a hand to his chin, Niou furrowed his brows.

"I don't think so..Puri."

As if on cue, Yanagi pulled out a whole mug containing the dreaded liquid. Everyone could see his eyes glinting maliciously behind his eternally closed lids which made the whole situation even creepier.

"Of course, nothing comes without a, ah..how do can I put it, _punishment_."

Marui paled a few shades when Yanagi directed his closed eyes towards him and held out the inviting (not) mug.

"Marui, do you want to volunteer?"

Before Marui even had a chance to protest or plead his case, The Professor nodded with an air of finality.

"Good, you will start first."

* * *

Once Marui was settled on court (which took ages, since the tensai kept squirming and running away.), Yanagi served an underhand serve.

The self proclaimed tensai acted quickly.

With a flick of his wrist he smashed down the ball on the target Yanagi had pointed to.

Shiori couldn't keep her eyes off him, it was like eye candy for her. His moves were fluent and gracious, unlike her who sometimes couldnt even manage to stand still on the courts. Over the week, she had somehow gotten to know Marui and couldnt help being fascinated by him.

Not in a fangirly way of course. Shiori cringed and silently swore she would never become one of Marui sempai's fangirls.

"Shit!"

Shiori's eyes snapped up to the courts where she could see that Marui had missed a target.

It was as if everything was going in slow motion.

The ball bouncing away from the target and Marui chasing after it in slow motion screaming out, "Noooo!"...and crashing into the fence, his lips just inches away from the frozen girl.

And then, there was lip contact. There was the fence bit there was lip contact alright.

Shiori was frozen, she could feel the pressure on her lips but it was like her body refused to move. Like her body actually liked it.

The regulars could see that both victims were too shocked to even move themselves out of this embarrassing position so Niou decided to lend them a hand.

"..Marui, Shiori..how long do you plan to stay in that position..Puri?"

Eyes widening, the two regulars scrambled away from each other as fast as possible, their faces beet red.

Silence reigned in the courts before a familiar annoying voice yelled.

"GET THAT GIRL WHO STOLE MARUI SAMA'S FIRST KISS!"

Chihara was fuming as she studied Shiori, all the while thinking how she got into the boys tennis club and got all of them to believe she was a boy. I mean, as ungirly her body was, she was still a girl. The tennis uniforms helped state the fact since it was so tight, her hips were visible.

When Chihara's words finally registered in the brains of the rest of the Marui sama fan club fangirls, an army of angry girls tore through the fence, ready to beat up Shiori.

* * *

Shiori cringed at the number of fangirls coming for her.

She knew this was going to happen anyways once Chihara got wind that she was in the tennis club. The poor girl cursed her stupidity while wacking her head.

"You knew this was going to happen, why did you accept that baka's invitation?", she thought angrily.

Maybe she could use some martial art moves her parents taught her? Wouldn't do any good against a hundred raging fangirls though.

"Mou, whatever!" she thought as she got in stance, looking pathetically weak against the sea of raging girls.  
Marui looked on in horror as he prepared to see Shiori getting trampled and squashed by his own fangirls. Shiori was terribly underweight and her limbs were as thin as sticks.

Scrambling over to Yagyuu on his knees, the supposed tensai looked up at the gentleman with pleading round teary eyes, the whole package you could say.

The latter sighed and pushed up his glasses. Whenever Marui or Kirihara got into trouble, they'd always come to him for help. You'd have thought Yagyuu would've been used to it by now. Well, let's just say the self proclaimed tensai and the junior ace are a handful more than you can imagine.

Yagyuu sidestepped Marui and put himself between Shiori and the pack leader, Chihara, who frowned at the unexpected back up.

"Sorry Chihara-san, I believe we've got a misunderstanding here. This 'Shiori' chan you talk about," Yagyuu's glasses glinted. "does not exist at Rikkaidai Fuzoku."

Hearing this, Shiori's eyes almost bugged out of her skull. She opened and closed her mouth like a gaping fish while switching her eyes back and forth between a smiling Yukimura and a stoic Yagyuu. Had her invisibility become that big of a problem?! Had the administration staff literally wiped her from the students?!

The girl tugged on the gentleman's sleeve.

"But I _am_ Shio-

Shiori stopped short when Yagyuu switched his eyes onto her and for once, she could see through his glasses. His eyes were small and beady and looked well..very threatening.

"Did you say something _Sho_-kun?" said Yagyuu while shooting the poor girl his deluxe 'say another word and I kill you' look.

"Sho-kun..?"

Managing a quick shake of her head, Shiori drew back and partly hid herself behind Niou while making sure to stay away from Yukimura as well. He didn't act as angelic as he looked, that was for sure.

Yagyuu coughed once and all attention was once again directed on him.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," a murdering look was shot a Shiori who shuddered, "the 'Shiori' you are looking for has withdrawn from Rikkaidai for personal reasons. "

_Personal reasons my foot!_ Shiori screamed mentally.

"This, is our new regular Arakaki Sho." he said pointing at Shiori now known as 'Sho'.

The poor girl was lost and it seemed like she wasn't the only one.  
Marui wasn't looking anymore tensai-ish with his big round eyes and gaping mouth. Actually, pretty much all the regulars had the same expression minus Yukimura (typical). Even Sanada and Yanagi had shaken off their stoic composure.

Her brain refused to compute or understand the current situation at hand. She, herself, was a hot mess, jumbled and confused, unlike her usual calm and composed facade other people saw (which wasn't a lot since nobody noticed her).

_"So that was Yukimura meant when he said that Yagyuu would pull a few strings. Now I'll just present myself as a boy and everything will be okay!_

_._

_._

_._

_NOT! WHAT THE FUCK YAGYUU! SINCE WHEN WERE YOU ALLOWED TO MESS WITH MY GENDER?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL THIS CRAP TO MY PARENTS?! SAY THAT IM NOW OFFICIALLY REGISTERED AS A BOY?!" _

Shiori's mind was spazzing as she grabbed Yagyuu by the collar and dragged him to somewhere private a.k.a the locker rooms.

Bursting in, Shiori pressed the still stoic as ever Yagyuu on a bench. The regular growled menacingly at the supposed gentleman. Well, his actions right now didn't exactly insist on him being a true gentleman.

Meanwhile, the regulars tried to tame the wave of fangirls which was one of the hardest tasks in their whole life.

Marui was holding back four girls desperately wanting to kiss him while Jackal dealt with fangirls of his own.

Yukimura and Sanada had successfully escaped to the rooftop and watched the scene with amusement. Well, Yukimura did while Sanada tried to refrain from calling the 911.

Holding his pointy chin, the Rikkaidai buchou smiled serenely at Sanada.

"Sanada, what do you think Shiori is doing to Yagyuu?"

Back in the locker rooms, Shiori was still fuming at the silent Yagyuu.

"I demand an explanation! It's my identity for god's sake!"

"Like I said before, you are now officially registered as Arakaki Sho, a male student." Yagyuu said calmly while pushing up his glasses. He didn't seem to mind one bit the glares Shiori was shooting him.

"Right. _Right. _So I just go home and tell my parents I'll cross dress from now on?! Think this through in my place Yagyuu!" Shiori roared, shaking her fist in the air. She'd always been in control of herself, but today was just too much.

"I did." Yagyuu replied absentmindedly, removing some dirt from his fingernails. "which is why I already talked to your parents and made them agree."

A horrible thought of Yagyuu blackmailing her parents while laughing like Dracula flashed into her mind. Alarmed, she drew back a few steps.

"You..made them agree..?"

A nod from Yagyuu.

Shiori narrowed her eyes and pointed a rude finger at her teammate.

"If I go home today and if I find anything wrong with my parents, you might just have some..ah..accidents of your own, Yagyuu-san." Shiori said evilly while musing over how to make him feel eternal pain and remorse.

Shiori cracked her knuckles trying to look badass although she knew it looked just plain silly on her. Imagine a girl, as thin as a stick, cracking her knuckles while smirking like a 'badass'. Yeah, pathetic alright.

Standing up, the female regular started heading towards the door. Turning back her head with a swish of her brown hair, she looked back at Yagyuu still sitting on the bench.

"Let's go." 

* * *

"What Yagyuu san said is correct. My name is Arakaki Sho, you are...?" Shiori trailed off trying to make her voice sound as deep as possible.

Sneaking a glance at her teammates, she catched a glimpse of approval on Yagyuu's face.

_"Looks like my voice is okay.."_ Shiori thought as she put on a smug grin.

Playing parts and acting was one of her favorite pastimes, especially when she got to mess with people she particularly didn't like.

The face Chihara Hanako had was one of pure shock, mixed with disbelief. Shiori could practically see the gears turning in her overheating brain. Chihara studied the so called 'Sho' up and down.

Well, she couldn't say he was ugly, very very good looking actually. Not too buff or tall, just like her idol Marui-sama.

Then there was his eyes, his heavenly mismatched eyes combined with a flop of dark chocolate brown hair tucked in a white cap with a few strands falling out.

The perfect bishounen for her.

Turning up her 'Chihara charm' she batted her long and fake eyelashes at Shiori and puffed out her glossed lips.

"Well, excuse me for this little _misunderstanding_ Sho-kun." Chihara said sweetly and placed an arm on Shiori's shoulder which stiffened at her touch, "Eto..since you are new, I suppose I could show you around school after?"

Shiori raised a twitching eyebrow but not before shaking her much too clingy arm off her.

_Is she actually flirting with me..? _

A wave of panic shot through Shiori as she started hyperventilating while convincing it was just her mind messing with her. What if she started getting fangirls of her own?! What if she had to deal with what Marui dealt with for years?!

Shooting Chihara an 'apologetic' look, Shiori drew back.

"Well..Marui was going to show me around..Ne Bunta?" Shiori said, chuckling uncomfortably elbowing her friend.

Catching on, Marui nodded fervently and hesitantly placed an arm around Shiori.

"Ofcourse! Uh...buddy..?"

Chihara puffed out her cheeks.

"Fine then, see you tomorrow then Sho-kun, Marui-kun!" she said with false cheeriness.

"I hope I never see you again.." Shiori and Marui mumbled simultaneously.

With a swish of her wide hips, she turned around and strutted away from the tennis courts to her posse of friends. A few giggles were heard as the girls disappeared behind a building.

Finally allowing herself to breathe, Shiori wiped some sweat from her brow. It was only the first day she joined the club and already so much problems were popping up..Maybe she just shouldn't have joined the tennis club at all!

Yukimura spoke up.

"I suppose that was enough training for today. We won't have training next week since the district tournaments are to be hosted. I trust the regulars to be in tip top condition for the matches. Dismissed!"

As people started to dispatch, Shiori walked towards the changing rooms to grab her bag. The exhausted girl opened the door and stepped in. Grabbing a can of ponta from sports bag, she drank it down in one gulp.

Heaving herself off the bench she headed home.

* * *

I peeled of my sticky clothes and threw them in the washing machine.

Tying my hair up in a tight bun, I stepped into the steamy hot bath I filled up for myself and Sho, Sho and myself. Well technically, I was Arakaki Sho and vice versa. Arakaki, wild enclosure and Sho, soaring.

Stretching out my limbs in the tub, I reflected on when Marui and I accidentally kissed.

And especially, on how I actually liked it.

"Do I actually like that guy..?" I pondered before breaking in a fit of laughter, making the water move around in ripples.

"Nah, at most it's admiration or friendship. Never would be romance!" I convinced myself while laughing hysterically, pumping a fist in the air soldier style.

If only I'd known how wrong I would be.

_**Okay guys! Fifth chapter consider it done! I'm sorry to tell you that I probably won't be able to update for about a week or two. Sorry! If you must blame someone, blame it on school.**_

_**Alright! Review, favorite and follow? :)**_

_**LamP0st**_


End file.
